


Don't Trust Anyone, Trust Me

by TheLlamaLife



Category: trust - Fandom
Genre: Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLlamaLife/pseuds/TheLlamaLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't trust anyone, Trust me. <br/>They're fake, it's real.<br/>Lie truthfully.<br/>Try, lazily.<br/>Cry happily.<br/>Don't trust anyone, trust me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Trust Anyone, Trust Me

Trust or Don't Trust.


End file.
